Electronic academic collaboration systems allow users (e.g., students and instructors) to obtain, share, and discuss educational content with other users. However, existing solutions often fail to address the major challenges faced by their users, and are often limited by the content provider. For example, search engines provide results based on key words in a search criterion, and order the results set by predicting the applicability of each result according to mathematical or financial algorithms. However, search engines rely heavily on the inputted search criteria, and often fail to accurately determine if results are applicable to the academic user's subject of interest, and often do not consider if the returned results also would be applicable to other users having the same subject of interest. As another example, electronic textbooks and on-line educational resources focus on providing learning material, and often include links to other related resources. However, these linked resources typically are limited to specific author-selected content. Further, these resources often are static, and thus fail to account for the ever-changing wealth of available data and information. Therefore, the foregoing solutions do not provide a global accumulative knowledge collaboration mechanism for finding and sharing dynamically evolving content.